


Crushes and Heartbreaks

by SimplyKaiHun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love at First Sight, M/M, Secret Crush, Voice Acting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKaiHun/pseuds/SimplyKaiHun
Summary: Voice actor!AU - where Jongin is a big fan of Sehun's works and later finds that they go to the same school together





	Crushes and Heartbreaks

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this bittersweet short one-shot I’ve put together ^^  
Thank you for reading ♥

 

Prologue  
“Mr. Oh, I will confess to you when I have 9000 followers.”  
– Kim Jongin

(Jongin)  
Bubble Tea isn’t a beverage, it’s a person’s name. More precisely, it’s Kim Jongin’s username on his microblogging site. Not because it’s his favorite drink or anything, but it was created based on Mr. Oh’s first blog post, where ‘bubble tea’ are the only two words on it.  
　　  
Mr. Oh is one of the tops in the voice acting industry, and Jongin is one of his die-hard fans. Whether it’s his covers, recordings, or CD dramas, Jongin has them all, and everything are chronologically organized in his laptop. 

But Jongin is not just a fan, as he used to be a voice actor himself, too. Since his debut in 2015 to the end of 2016, the boy has took on in a total of ten small roles. That’s quite a lot in just a one year time span. Unfortunately, not many people enjoy his works because they think his voice is too calm and not in character at all. Yet, he still held a place in the studio for a long time because his cousin is the owner of it, and she had pleaded on multiple occasions to let him keep trying since she knows how important the career is to Jongin. 

One day, Jongin heard about a popular online boys love novel will be turned into a CD drama soon, and he was thrilled to know that Mr. Oh is taking part in one of the main roles, while the other spot is still vacant. It had always been his dream to be in the same work as his idol, so he felt he had to give this a try no matter what and sent his cousin a private message.

Bubble Tea: Is the editor of your friend?

Soomi02: Yes, why?

Bubble Tea: Can you ask her to arrange a try out time for me? I want to act as Park Sungmin.

Soomi02: That’s a big role, Jongin, it’s not going to be easy. But I’ll ask her for you. Here, I’ll send the script to you first so you can go over it first.

Jongin received a friend request from the editor the following day, and was asked to record a section of the lines. Not wasting a second, the boy quickly sent her the best recording he did while practicing last night. About half an later, Jongin was invited into the chat group and he instantly saw his idol’s username in the group members’ column.

“I will do my best, Mr. Oh.” He said.

Of course, not everything in life will go smoothly.

Though Jongin was accepted on the spot, it’s on the actual recording day that his flaws began to resurface. True, Park Sungmin’s character in the novel is cold, but it does not mean that he doesn’t have other emotions. To express mood change through his voice is Jongin’s greatest weakness.

The preview of the CD drama was posted two days later on the studio’s page, and many commented on how they were disappointed about Park Sungmin’s voice actor. Other than the realization that he was too naïve to think he could be on the same level as his idol, Jongin didn’t have much of a reaction towards all the negative feedbacks being directed at him. As he’d do to every work Mr. Oh starred in, the boy signed on his personal account and wrote a comment on this as well.  
　　　  
‘As expected from Mr. Oh. I’ll be looking forward to your future works.’

I don’t deserve to be acting with him, Jongin thought.

He then messaged the editor of and give the role back, also deactivating Bubble Tea’s page too. There’s only 299 people following his page at the time, while Mr. Oh had 9299, a 9000 follower difference. As the days go by, Mr. Oh’s followers increased to ten thousand and Jongin never even passed the 300 mark. The 9000-follower gap is the closest they will ever be. 

(Soomi)

If there’s one person that Lee Soomi cares for the most in the world, it would be her cousin, Jongin, who lost both of his parents due to a car accident and had been miserably living on his own ever since. The shock had taken away his ability to show emotions. That’s why, she’s willing to support on anything he wants to do.

When he was 18, Jongin showed his first smile in years when he told her about someone he met during his university’s orientation day. The boy’s name is Oh Sehun. Though he’s the same age as Jongin, he’s currently in second year since he skipped a grades. He has a dazzling smile and an outgoing personality, in which Jongin fell for instantly.

By chance, he found about Sehun working as a voice actor one day and went to listen to his works the first second. And that made his feelings for the boy grow stronger. So he started collecting every work he did and followed after his steps by joining the voice acting industry as well.

“I’ve been thinking, and…” Soomi remembered him say, “I want to confess to Sehun when I have 9000 followers like him.”

“Go for it.” She encouraged him.

It may sound like an illogical thing to do, but Soomi understands them all. It’s her cousin’s way of going after the one he likes.

Though, things in real life had never been pretty. Jongin set a goal for himself that’s too difficult to accomplish. Despite constantly seeing Sehun in school and oftentimes passing right by him, he had come to realize that they’re from completely different worlds.

On the day he left Soomi’s studio, Jongin is no longer Bubble Tea the voice actor. He has turned back to a normal boy who can only watch his idol from afar. In the end, the 9000-follower gap was the closest he had ever gotten to Sehun. So close, yet so far.

(Sehun)

The second time Sehun had seen Jongin was during the first lab session of their Chemistry course, whereas the people in this class are either freshmen, or students who didn’t have time to take it in the previous year like himself.

They’ve been assigned as lab partners for the semester and worked well together. In contrary to the orientation day, where this same boy was in the group he led but is always emotionless, Sehun noticed that he started smiling and talking a lot more. Just like that, they became close in no time and would always have endless things to talk about.

Slowly, Sehun became aware of a new feeling he’d have whenever he’s around him, and soon realized as to what that is. But he chose to keep quiet, since he values their strong friendship and doesn’t it want to ruin it.

Though, as the years went by, he has finally gathered up enough courage to confess. It’s now the day of his graduation ceremony, and Jongin is here to congratulate him. Seeing the smile that always brightened his days, Sehun couldn’t control himself anymore and blurted his feelings out. To his expectations, the boy was shocked, but what he had responded crushed his heart instantly.

Two words.

“I’m sorry.”

Sehun didn’t know how he had managed to move his soulless body to his dorm to pack up his belongings, but when he did, the first thing he noticed was the tote bag hanging on the doorknob. Quickly looking inside, he found a cardboard box with a note attached that said ‘You might reconsider your thoughts after looking through these. – Jongin’, and a voice recorder.

Going inside, Sehun sat down on his bed and took out the box, shocked that it’s filled with handmade postcards and a CD that’s been titled as ‘Mr. Oh’. Yet, the thing that surprised him the most was the pictures of himself on those postcards, as it’s all poster cut-outs of his works from his debut till his most recent one. Truthfully, he has forgotten about some of the works he participated in during his early years, but a certain someone used his own way to remember everything for him.　　

He knows that I’m Mr. Oh, Sehun thought, a smile making way at his lips as he plugged his headphones to the voice recorder.

“Sehun, I’ve originally planned to write a letter to you, but I think a recording would deliver my message better.

Before I say anything else, I’d like to properly introduce myself.

My name is Kim Jongin, I’m 20 years old and is currently a third-year student at Seoul National University. Besides that, I also have an identity online called Bubble Tea. I was an unsuccessful voice actor under this name. Believe it or not, but we’ve actually collaborated once, in a CD drama called Healing. You were Lee JiHoon, and I was Park Sungmin.

It was my first time taking on a main role and I failed at it.

I really admire you, and that’s why I entered the voice acting industry. I’ve gradually developed interest in it and worked my hardest. I think using voice to carry out emotions is quite amazing. But I guess it’s just not my thing and I don’t have any talent for it.

Those are the words that Bubble Tea wished to deliver to Mr. Oh. And this time, it’s from Kim Jongin to Oh Sehun.

I’ve fallen harder for you ever since we first met, and knew on the spot that you’re Mr. Oh. The feeling grew day after day but I always felt like you and I are from different worlds, so I was thankful you’re willing to be friends with me. It’s still hard to believe that you share a mutual feeing with me and I don’t think I deserve to be with you.

Now that I’ve told you everything, do you still have the same feelings towards a nobody like me?”　　　  
　　  
(Jongin)

It’s been a little more than a month since the graduation ceremony and Sehun never contacted him once. Though, he has been receiving flowers from an anonymous person every week. And in every batch, there’d be a series of binary code attached to it despite the fact there’s no name written anywhere.  
　　  
On this day, it’s a bouquet of red roses, with a card that says ‘Chronologically arrange all the cards you have up till now and you’ll have your answer.’　　　　

Since he did learn about binary codes, Jongin quickly did as he was told and covered his mouth the moment he solved the riddle.  
　  
‘I’ll always love you no matter who you are.’

\--End--


End file.
